


Laser Tag

by FullScaleRebellion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullScaleRebellion/pseuds/FullScaleRebellion
Summary: Ludwig finally get up the courage to ask Feliciano on a date





	Laser Tag

Ludwig closed his locker with a sigh. He had finally got the nerve to ask Feliciano on a date and now he had no idea what to do. He didn't expect the little Italian to actually agree! But now it is Friday and he was picking Feli up at 6. He didn't know what to do and was seriously considering cancelling when he saw his saving grace; Lovino. He took a deep breath strode straight to the ill tempered senior and began to speak before the insults could begin. "I know you don't like me or approve but I just want to make him happy so"

Ludwig was cut off as Lovino raised his hand. He looked the tall blonde up and down.

"Laser tag" he smirked. This was all he said before turning on his heel and disappearing in to the crown of students anxious to get home.

Ludwig was confused. The Feliciano he knew wasn't someone who played laser tag but, with Lovino being his big brother, he was going to just trust the ill tempered brunet anyways.

Ludwig knocked on the door to the Vargas house at exactly 6, he was nothing if not punctual.

Feliciano opened the door and practically jumped into the arms of the blond.

"Luddy! I'm so excited!"

Ludwig smiled sweetly. "As am I." He worked his way out of the crushing hug and offered his hand with only a hint of a blush. "Ready?" Feliciano took his hand and, as he pulled the door closed, Ludwig swears he saw Lovino smirking from the entry way. Before he had time to think about what that could possibly mean Feliciano was happily babbling away.

"So where are we going Luddy? You haven't said. Is it somewhere exciting!?" Ludwig held open the car door as Feli climbed in.

"Ja, it should be exciting." He answered anxiously before closing the door. He sent up a silent prayer that Lovino wasn't sabotaging what could be a great night.

As soon as they got to the parking lot Feliciano was bouncing in his seat. "Laser tag? It's been forever! Oh Luddy how did you know this is my second, well maybe third, favourite thing in the whole world?" Feli leaned over and kissed Ludwig's cheek before jumping out of the car and bounding up to the building before Ludwig could so much as unbuckle.

Once he got in the building they were set up to play the next game; a free for all with six other people. Feliciano had not stopped smiling as the instructor, a poor teen who looked like he would rather be anywhere else, gave them the run down on how to work the guns, where to shoot on the other players vest, and all the safety rules. The instructor opened the door to the maze and they all entered as the seconds to the start of the game were counted down over a loudspeaker. Feliciano was the first to enter and Ludwig immediately lost track of him in the dimly lit maze. Once the cloak hit zero lasers were everywhere. Ludwig had holed up in a corner and was acting as a sniper. He had optimal cover and he could scan for his date, whom he had yet to find.

Just as the loud speaker announced there was one minute remaining Ludwig caught a flash of Feli's light brown hair. He turned to look around the corner when he felt someone tap his other shoulder. As he turned around he was met with a pair of soft lips. His eyes immediately closed and he dropped his gun in favour of wrapping one arm around the little Italians torso and using his other hand to cradle the smaller boys soft, perfectly tanned cheek.

The loud speaker started counting down from 5 just as Feliciano pulled away. Ludwig, who had yet to open his eyes, made a small, disappointed sound. He opened his eyes and was about to protest further when all of a sudden the red lighted on his vest flashed, signalling he was hit. He stared at Feliciano with a mouth agape look of shock. The clock struck zero just as Feliciano smiled deviously at him.

"I win"


End file.
